


Conditions of the Body

by AttackOnFeels



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Depression, Illnesses, Other, degradation of the body, do not expect a happy ending, generation of miracles - Freeform, no death though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnFeels/pseuds/AttackOnFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All abilities, no matter how powerful the person, come with prices upon the being.</p>
<p>[A series of one-shots.]</p>
<p>1. Momoi<br/>2. Akashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loss of an Analytical Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Momoi, this was the worst possible punishment.

It was a slow progression.

 

She was completely healthy, she made sure of it. All the papers around her room had schedules and regimes for herself to keep in top condition: what foods to eat when, research of diets, work out dates, days to train her brain, it was all there within her organised folders.

Momoi also knew that she was the most memorable and analytical member of the Generation of Miracles. Not even Akashi could compare to her thorough lists of data and statistics – it was one of the main reasons why she started managing the Teikō basketball club.

So when, suddenly, she couldn’t remember what she had just told Daiki not even two minutes ago she knew something was wrong. The next day she carried around a notepad and pen, writing all her conversations and activities during the day to see if she had another lapse.

She didn’t.

She had sighed with relief, glad for everything to be how it was supposed to be. For the next few weeks, Momoi carried on her daily routines of school, club and dragging Daiki around when need be.

Then it happened again. This time, though, she couldn’t remember which subject was next. She stood in front of her locker for a solid ten minutes before Daiki happened to round the corner and helped her.

(She thinks that maybe Daiki had noticed her slightly panicked look and took pity on her, since she was always helping him.)

From that day on, it only got worse. She would forget what she was doing, who she was with, the names of new people including the new first years of the Tōō team, when the matches were being held, and even to compile data on their opposing teams.

Everyone around her started to worry when she suddenly stopped showing her impressive files of player statistics during team meetings. The team started to keep an eye out for her, subtly helping her whenever she stopped doing something and looked confused, even Daiki started to attend class just so he could help her when she would come up to him and ask if he remembered what they had learnt that day.

Her parents decided to take her to a doctor and through extensive research found that her mind had deteriorated – that the cause for all her lapses of memory was due to a development of dementia.

Time seemed to become more fluid, sometimes complete days passing without her noticing and even insisting that events had happened when they never did (apparently Tetsu-kun had asked her out on a date the week before, Midorin had broken his precious fingers and Ki-chan wanted her to model with him).

 

As more months went by, the more everyone saw Momoi slowly losing herself. She could no longer sit still long enough to write anything, some days she thought she was still in Teikō, others there was made up memories floating in her mind.

The worst, however, was when she started to forget her friends. Midorin, Ki-chan, Muk-kun, Kagamin, even Akashi-kun, they were slowly being replaced by something else. Daiki and Kuroko were still there, though just barely. She could recall their names, their eye colours, and – on very good days – some basic statistics but she was never the same.

 

Everyone watched on as Momoi Satsuki slowly became someone else.


	2. Loss of an Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Akashi, there was doubt he would ever be absolute once more.

The first time he noticed it was during the match against Seirin.

 

At first he just thought it was Kuroko’s shadow dancing just on the edges of his peripheral vision, keeping just out of sight and hiding behind his taller team mates, once more becoming the true phantom of their generation. He didn’t think much of it, since whenever those grey shadows made an appearance Kuroko would soon follow.

With the suppression of Bokushi, came the discomfort. The feeling of having a foreign particle rubbing under his eyelids became a constant, a small stabbing of pain whenever he looked to the side for long periods of time, a blur of his surroundings. He pushed all the signs away, putting it down to just the strain from changing from Bokushi back to Oreshi.

 

Second year at Rakuzan brought the real problems.

 

After the match with Jabberwock, Akashi wondered off to be by himself, smiling truly in the face of victory – not just his own, but his team mates as well. It was a little too easy to sneak off unnoticed, hiding within the shadows of a building, and leaning against it to fully give in to the pain.

He bit into the jersey to stifle his sounds of agony, both hands covering his left eye as if the motion alone could relieve the fire burning there, tears cascading down his cheeks in his accompanying cries. The merging of his two self’s had brought the occasional pain of the past year into a single inferno; something uncontrollable and terrifying.

In a matter of minutes, which felt like a lifetime long, it subsided to a dull ache – leaving the red haired teenager a gasping, shaking mess. His lungs couldn’t gain breath, his hands shaking as he lowered his arms to his sides. Akashi had no idea what to do, what to think, he could only focus on the throb emitted from the back of his left eye.

Before given the chance to compose himself, a soft voice and faint footsteps alerted him to someone coming his way. Hastily he cleared the evidence of tears from his face, straightening his posture and stood.

Around the corner came Kuroko, explaining upon sight of his former captain that everyone was heading out for a celebration but couldn’t find Akashi. Grateful that the other didn’t bring up his, probably, pale complexion, Akashi followed his team mate to the others.

When the celebrations were over, everyone headed to their homes with the promise to meet up the following day for a farewell. Akashi laid in the hotel bed, staring up at the ceiling, and allowed his mind to think through what has been happening over the course of a year. The more thoughts he put into it, the worse the conclusion seemed to be.

 

Once back in classes, the Winter Cup closing upon all basketball clubs, the condition of his eye seemed to get even worse. The harsh pains would resurface in random moments, sometimes during training or class, which he would have to push down in favour of not showing a single person a possible weakness. His vision blurred more frequently, often leaving him as he walked, almost leading him to bump into numerous objects and people. However, no matter how worse he felt with each passing day, his Emperor Eye remained strong and reliable.

Then it finally happened.

In a game against Shutoku, the semi-finals of the Winter Cup, Akashi used his Emperor Eye to intercept a pass between Midorima and Takao. The play was successful, Rakuzan scoring just before the half time buzzer rang. On his way to his team’s bench, Akashi didn’t notice the ball rolling in front of his left side, causing him to trip over – much to the shock of anyone watching.

He waved their worries away, though complied when Mibuchi asked him to be looked after by a first aid official. The nurse sat him down and went over a few simple tests for balance, reaction and sight.

His left eye did not react to any of the stimuli.

 

For the first time in his history, Akashi didn’t finish a game.

 

For the first time, Akashi despised his Emperors Eye.


End file.
